Little Bass and Little Waldorf
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Chuck and Blair are 7. And Chuck is being a... Bass.
1. Central Park

**1996 - Central Park**

"Blair! I'm going home!" shouted the litte blonde girl.

"I don't want to go!" Blair shouted back. She loved the park. Central park was very big. She liked walking and visiting zoo.

"Then stay. Dorota can come back." said Serena. Serena was very popular and beautiful. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was thin and had very long legs. Blair was brunette and had shiny brown eyes. She had red lips and white skin. She wasn't tall at all. She was 9-10 cm shorter than Serena.

"OK."

"See you Blair." And she went home.

Blair was afraid without Dorota and Serena. After she saw that horrible things on the TV, she was a bit scared.

"Hi!" said a little boy.

"Uhmm... Hi" responded Blair.

"I'm Chuck." Chuck was very cute. He had brown eyes and hair just like Blair. He was wearing a little suit. "What's your name?"

"I'm Blair."

"Nice to meet you Blair. Aren't you scared Blair?" asked he.

"NO! Why?"

"You're walking alone. Someone can kidnap you."

"You should be scared too Chuck."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm Chuck Bass."

"BASS?"

"Yup."

"You're a BASS?" Blair was shocked.

"Yes and would you mind if i join you?"

"No."

"Good then. So how old are you?"

"Seven"

"Me too. What's your last name?"

"Waldorf. Blair Waldorf." Chuck laughed.

"Bond fan?"

"I don't like action movies but i like this catchphrase."

"Where do you come from? Upper East Side or-"

"Upper East Side"

"So Blair Waldorf, do i deserve a second date?"

"This wasn't a date!"

"Whatever do i deserve a second date?"

"Ummm Maybe." Blair smiled shyly.

"Good see you tomorrow Waldorf."

"See you too Bass" He kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Miss Blair! Where have you been?!"

"You can't believe this Dorota!"

"What is i?"

"Do you know the Bass family?"

"Of course."

"I was walking with Chuck Bass."

"Really?!"

"Really! He is so cute. He was wearing a little suit. He is a perfect gentleman." Her eyes were shining.

"Sounds charming."

"Can we go to the Central Park tomorrow?"

"I don't know Miss Blair-"

"Paallleeeaaseee!"

"We can go. But first you need your Beauty sleep."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Which nightie?"

"Uhmm... the pink one!"

"But which pink one?"

"Thissss"

"Ok." Dorota took her little dress off. And gave her the nightie to wear.

Blair put her nightie on.

"Good night Dorota!"

"Good night Miss Blair!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I will write more chapters.**

**X0X0**


	2. Writer's apologise

Dear Followers,

I can't update today. Because i was busy whole day and it's 10 p.m. in my country. I will update tomorrow. I promise! And thank you for reading.

XOXO


	3. I'm Busy Tonight

**Sorry for updating late! I was very busy. Forgive me **

**XOXO**

**Chapter 2 - I'm busy tonight**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**2006 - Blair's Bedroom**

"Mmmh Chuck" Two teenagers were kissing (snogging). When Chuck's hand reached her panties Blair suddenly stopped. "CHUUCK! It's 6 in the morning. COME ON! I was thinkin something more special"

"Like what?" He smiled. Aww Chuck... prince of her dreams and the love of her life. That dark-brown hair and those kissable lips. He was just perfect. But, he was very excited about their first. Everyone knew that he had problems with his father. He wasn't enough for him. He was trying to be perfect and he was perfect.

"Wait and see." She kissed him lightly.

* * *

**School**

"Hello minions." said Blair.

"Hello Blair."

"You all are free tonight."

"Why?" asked Nelly?

"Because i am busy tonight, ugh!" shouted Blair.

"Hey B!" shouted Serena.

"Hey S!" They hugged. That blonde girl, always hotter than Blair. That was making Blair jealous but she had a king so that wasn't a problem at all.

"So Blair, What are we doing tonight?"

"I am busy tonight."

"Okay Blair we can do something tomorrow maybe."

"Yes we can so S i have to go."

"See you!"

* * *

**Waldorf Residence**

Blair picked a nice nightie, (short, pink and slutty of course) and a big coat. She put them on.

"OK Waldorf tonight will be very easy." she told herself and made her way to the Palace Hotel.

* * *

**Palace Hotel**

"Oh, Hello Blair."

She took off her coat.

"So, let's start." she kissed him deeply. Chuck carried her to his bedroom. They were lying on his bed kissing each other. He took his shirt off.

And she took her nightie off. She was wearing nothing but knickers. Chuck kissed her breasts hungrily and took his pants off. She got rid of her knickers. Chuck got rid of his boxer.

"Do it Chuck, please!" She closed her eyes as he entered her.

"CHUU-U-UCK" Blair shouted.

"I can stop if you want."

"No no no no Chuck, it hurts a bit but there is pleasure too- FUCK!"

"Chuck can i sleep here?"

"Of course. Are you asking?"

He hugged her and they fall asleep.

* * *

**Serena's Bedroom**

"So B, truth or dare?" They were playing 'truth or dare'. Blair had to tell her BFF.

"I slept with Chuck!" Serena's mouth was wide open.

"Holy Sh- Blair! Are you regretting?"

"NO! He is the love of my life. He was happy with our romance but i always felt like our romance isn't enough." Blair was crying like waterfall.

"Don't think that Blair. He could wait 50 years for you. Go talk to him. And everything will be more easy. You'll have a proper relationship. Sex and romance. That's all you need.

"Thank you S."

"You're welcome B."

* * *

**Don't worry followers i will add little Bass and Waldorf too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**XOXO**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**2002 - Blair's Bedroom**

****"So, Blair truth or dare?" asked Chuck. Chuck was 12 and really cute. Blair liked him very much.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" Blair couldn't say 'yes' or 'no'. But she had to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"Serena's turn." Oh yes, that Serena. Serena was playing too.

"Truth or dare, Chuck?"

"Dare."

Serena liked challenge. And she knew that her best friends were in love.

"Kiss Blair."

"WHAT?" they both shouted at the same time.

"You heard me, kiss her." Actually they wanted that.

"OK van der Woodsen, I'll do it."

Chuck slowly kissed her. He was very good at kissing. Blair enjoyed that. They kissed for a while.

"Okay, Okay stop! not tongue!" shouted Serena.

"My turn." said Blair. "So Serena do you like anyone and who?"

"Yes i like someone, i like Nate"

"Nate? He's Chuck's BFF. Chuck can do something."

"Yeah, Nate likes you too."

"OMG REALLY?" shouted Serena.

"Yes."

* * *

**1996 - Central Park (Second Date)**

"That was amazing Charles."

"Please call me Chuck, madam."

"That fair was fantastic."

"I had an amazing night too. Thank you Blair. Oh! I have a surprise for you." She saw a shiny necklace in his hand.

"Chuck i can't-"

"Yes, you can" The necklace was beautiful. She looked beautiful with that necklace or the necklace looked beautiful with Blair.

"This is beautiful"

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."

She kissed him. She watched a lot of kissing scenes. She knew how to do but they were only 7. She stopped as he pushed her.

"Umm, you can come with me if you want?" asked Chuck

"What do you mean?"

"I can take you home."

"Oh, I'd love to."

* * *

** I know this was very short. But i will update soon. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**XOXO**


	5. Constance Pool

**2007, February, Constance Pool**

"Chuck! We have to get out of here!" said drunk Blair. They have been drinking all night. Blair knew that sneaking into school's pool is dangerous. But fuck it. They were drunk, in love and alive...

"No, we don't have to..." he was carrying her bridal style. Then he threw her. he jumped too of course.

"Chuck..." their lips met. They were kissing hungrily. She got rid of her t-shirt. Yes that's right. They have got dressed like normal teenagers that day. Blair and Chuck was bored so they put on t-shirts and jeans. Then they went to the theme park and bar. They got drunk and sneaked into constance pool. Blair gasped when Chuck took off her bra and started to kissing her breasts.

They made love for an hour.

"Chuck enough. let's get out of here."

"OK. You're right."

They got dressed quickly and left.

* * *

**I know this was very short, but i'm going to fix it. **

**XOXO**


End file.
